The Right Way
by XxRyuugaxX
Summary: Doji has Ryuga in his room; Ryuga is desperate but before Ryuga can get any pleasure, Doji must have his first. Yaoi warning!


Doji laid Ryuga gently on the bed, slithering down his body and unzipped his pants. Ryuga grunted and shivered, twisting in anticipation. Doji chuckled and massaged the bulge when he pulled down Ryuga's pants, making Ryuga arch and moan.

"D-Doji please! Please stop teasing!" Doji smirked and looked up to Ryuga, the hair that covered his right eye swooped to the side.

"'Please! Please Doji stop teasing!'" Doji mimicked making Ryuga buck his hips. Doji opened Ryuga's shirt and licked up his abdomen up to his chest, taking in a nipple to bite lightly. Ryuga moaned again loudly and Doji bucked his hips between Ryuga's thighs, making Ryuga arch into Doji and gasp.

"I'm going to tease you until you explode." Doji said grinding against Ryuga. Ryuga looked up to the man he once knew well, but now is completely different, with his hair being a lighter brown, a scar across his right eye and more crueler eyes (if possible).

"Doji, this was your plan all along wasn't it? To raise Dark Nebula but only as fuel to Nemisis?" Ryuga asked while panting. Doji started to laugh and grind harder.

"What a time to bring that up, but yes." Doji bit Ryuga's collarbone making Ryuga cry out. Doji pulled Ryuga's length out of his boxers and stroked it.

"D-Doji! Do that again!" Ryuga said arching into Doji. Doji grabbed Ryuga's wrists and pinned them above his head, holding him in place.

"I say what's going to happen from now on, and before you get the attention, I get it." Doji whispered into Ryuga's ear. Ryuga shivered and gulped, shying away from Doji as he nipped his earlobe. Doji got off of Ryuga and unzipped his own pants, pulling Ryuga up with him then sat on the bed with his thighs apart.

"You know what you got to do." Doji said smirking, rubbing his thighs invitingly. Ryuga nervously knelt down between Doji's thighs and put a hand on Doji's bulge, rubbing it gently as Doji smirked down on him. Ryuga hesitantly pulled out Doji's long erection and Ryuga gulped, he heard Doji sigh in relief and stroked up the shaft with barely there touches.

"Hurry up Ryuga, my patience is very thin." Doji said sounding gruffer. Ryuga grit his teeth nervously and swallowed, looking at Doji's length which leaked pre cum at the tip. Ryuga leaned forward and stuck out his tongue but shied away and moved back. Doji grunted and fidgeted his hands, tempted to grab Ryuga's head and force him to hurry up. Ryuga leaned in again, but shied away once more, looking at anything but Doji's cock.

"Ryuga just hurry up!" Doji said raising his voice, making Ryuga cringe and whimper. Ryuga stuck out his tongue and licked the head, tasting the pre cum and clicked his tongue, deciding on the taste. Ryuga took the head into his mouth and pressed his tongue against the tip, deciding that the taste wasn't all that bad and he could deal with only a little bit of it. Doji still resisted the urge to grab Ryuga's head, and instead let Ryuga do it on his own. Ryuga took in another inch into his mouth and massaged the shaft with his tongue, putting pressure around it. Doji rolled his eyes at the inexperience and sighed quietly, slacking his body and laid down on the bed, his cock getting pulled out of Ryuga's mouth making Ryuga gasp.

"You don't know how to do this do you?" Doji asked in his monotone voice. Ryuga blushed but shook his head.

"I will figure it out." He said determined and grabbed onto Doji's length, bringing it back into his mouth and began to bob his head.

"Hnn, good boy." Doji said smiling slightly. Ryuga bobbed his head faster and each time more of Doji's length would go into his mouth. Ryuga started to use his hand around the lower shaft until the tip grazed his uvula and he felt like gagging. He pulled his head away from Doji's member and breathed in heavy gulps of air.

"You were almost there that time." Doji said amused, looking up to Ryuga who was panting and holding his stomach. Ryuga made a weak growl and continued to suck Doji and was careful to avoid hitting his uvula again. Ryuga took Doji's sac into his hand and squeezed them lightly, looking up to Doji while bobbing his head to see his reaction. Ryuga felt annoyed as Doji seemed to have no reaction to any of this and was just staring up at the ceiling. Ryuga squeezed Doji's sac forcefully this time making Doji jerk and gasp, looking to Ryuga with a glare and Ryuga's face heated up and averted his glare. Doji put his head back down and Ryuga started to feel slight disappointment; disappointment that he wasn't able to make Doji cum, disappointment that Doji seemed to feel no pleasure.

"It's okay, you're doing fine." Doji said as if reading Ryuga's thoughts, making Ryuga jump in surprise and drool to seep out of his mouth and onto Doji's dark hairs. Doji chuckled and Ryuga sucked harder, nearly forcing all of Doji into his mouth. Doji sighed at Ryuga's attempts and sat up, removing Ryuga's head from between his thighs and stood. Doji pointed his cock to Ryuga's face and began to jerk it roughly; Ryuga seemed confused until Doji ordered him to open his mouth. Doji grunted as he came and his seed shot out onto Ryuga's face, making Ryuga close his eyes to prevent the sticky fluid to go into them. When Ryuga opened his eyes again he looked up to Doji who was looking down and smirking, Ryuga felt the stickiness all over his face and he licked his lips, swallowing the fluid that was already in his mouth and what was on his lips.

Doji leaned down and licked Ryuga's face, licking up his own fluids then forced his mouth on Ryuga's. Doji mixed their saliva and his seed until all of it was in Ryuga's mouth. Doji pulled away and a string fell between their lips, connecting the two. Ryuga swallowed then gasped, panting for much needed air.

"There, all done." Doji said standing up and zipping his pants. Ryuga was taken aback and stood up as well.

"What about me?" Ryuga said pointing to his semi hard erection and making a desperate face.

"What about you?" Doji said laughing, as if it was a funny joke. Ryuga whimpered and walked over to Doji, rubbing his erection on Doji's leg and looking at him with desperate eyes. Doji grinned and walked away, heading towards the door and waved.

"Do it yourself." He then opened the door and disappeared. Ryuga slacked in shock and opened his mouth but no words came out. Doji then walked back in with a huge smile.

"You actually think I would leave you?" Doji said laughing heartily and patted Ryuga's back. When Doji stopped laughing he stroked Ryuga's face and brought his face closer with his index finger and thumb. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before they mashed each other's lips in a passionate kiss. Ryuga was first to pull away and he grinned at Doji, licking his lips and whispered into Doji's ear.

"So how was I for my first time?" Ryuga asked seducing. Doji made a straight face and looked to Ryuga with his purple eyes showing no emotion.

"Horrible." Doji said flat out. Ryuga kneed him in the crotch making Doji double over.

"That wasn't nice Doji!" Ryuga said pushing Doji over with his foot so Doji lied on the ground. Doji looked up to him and smirked, then suddenly jumped up and tackled Ryuga to the bed.

"Let me show you how it's done." Doji said slithering down Ryuga's body once more and hearing Ryuga.

"The right way." He said finishing as he took Ryuga's cock deep into his mouth making Ryuga scream.

* * *

><p><strong>Longest BJ scene I have ever written in my life XD<strong> **Poor Ryuga, being an amateur ****LOL.**


End file.
